With This Ring
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: Calix had a perfect life before the plague hit but he has no memory of it. To him, his new life with Asra is perfect and he wouldn't trade it for the world but when he begins to have strange dreams, flashes of a life he doesn't remember, he begins to have doubts about not just himself but Asra as well. Will Asra be able to keep Calixs memories at bay or will it all end in disaster?


**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SOME ARCANA SPOILERS DEPENDING ON WHICH ROUTES YOU HAVE FINISHED.**

**An: Hello friends! Its taking me a lot of courage to actually post this story. I've been sitting on several chapters of it for months now but I've been too nervous to post. I recently sent it to a good friend and she's encouraged me to post it so here it is. If you'd like to see more, I have more written. Its just a matter of letting me know. Thanks in advance!**

* * *

Asra fiddled with the collar of his costume for the tenth time, trying to focus his mind and breathing. He usually didn't have issues with this but he was more nervous than he'd ever been in his life. However, the light feeling of his partner Calix's hand on his arm as they entered the masquerade kept him grounded.

"Asra?" his gentle voice asked but Asra wasn't paying much attention, his mind swirling with different ways this night could end. He kept his eyes straight and tried to walk forward. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead but they were hidden under his mask. He felt a small tug on his arm and turned to see concern in his partner's eyes.

"Asra, you're acting strangely. Is everything alright? Is it the crowd?" Calix knew him so well. Although it wasn't the cause of his current distress, he'd never been fond of large groups of people. He always seemed composed in them but that had come with years of practice. Asra wrapped his arms around Calix's waist and drew him in, touching their masks together at the forehead.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about me, Calix. I'm fine, merely distracted is all. There's lots to see at a Masquerade and so little time to see it." He placed a quick kiss to the corner of Calix's lips, staring into the hazel eyes he'd fallen so hard for.

"I'm a little overwhelmed," Calix confessed with an anxious smile, "This is my first Masquerade." There was a familiar pang in Asra's chest that always seemed to manifest when Calix said things that weren't true. This was no his first Masquerade he just didn't remember the others. Guilt momentarily washed over Asra but he pushed it away. Asra remembered everything. That was his burden to bear. He remembered so nobody else had to and he recognized he was being slightly selfish but he wanted to be happy. More importantly, he wanted Calix to be happy and if he found that happiness with Asra then so be it.

"So it is," he whispered back, "Would you like to lead us then, dear Calix? We will do only what you desire. How does that sound?"

"Unfair," Calix answered with a soft chuckle but he knew Asra would insist so he looked for a path to take.

After enjoying twelve of the many many rooms, Portia came to find them, informing them that the Countess would like to see them back in the main ballroom.

"I wonder what the Countess needs from us," Calix wondered aloud and Asra just gave him that familiar silent smile. Trust him, it said and so Calix did, following closely beside him, their hands intertwined. On their way, a voice Asra recognized well called out to them, sending chills down his spine.

"Asra? That you?" They turned to see a red head with a sort of arrogant flair about him approaching. He wore a black feathered mask that obscured the left side of his face. Instinctively, Asra pushed Calix behind him not because he was in any danger but because this man in particular could jog his memory in ways Asra would rather not deal with. Both Calix and the read head arched an eyebrow in response.

"Ilya," Asra said in a hushed whisper, "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"What and miss a Masquerade? Wouldn't dream of it. Nice to see you again too, Calix." He reached past Asra's protective arm and took Calix by the hand, kissing the back of his gloved knuckles and Asra paled, holding his breath. Calix withdrew his hand and huddled closer to Asra.

"You two know each other?" he asked calmly and Julian cackled.

"Relax there, Asra. We are merely acquaintances. I have no desire to take him from you."

"We met at the shop the night you left," Calix explained, "During my investigation, I questioned him a few times. Acquaintances is a stretch. Just because I find you innocent doesn't make us friends." Julian shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Calix. Enjoy the party you two." He flicked his coat behind him with a flourish and walked past them. Asra remained tense.

"Jealous much?" Calix teased He wasn't used to seeing Asra on the defensive like that.

"Do you blame me?" he asked letting out his breath.

"Over Julian? Yes. Come on now Asra. You should know better."

Well this put a damper on things for sure. Now he was in a foul mood and was seconds away from canceling his plans.

"Come now Calix. We mustn't keep the Countess waiting," he mumbled and started to walk off when Calix grabbed his wrist.

"Asra, stop," he pleaded, wrapping his arms around him from behind and kissing his shoulder. Calix was a few inches shorter than Asra, his head resting perfectly between his shoulder blades.

"I was only teasing. Don't let this ruin the whole night. I have only eyes for you. I just wish you could see that. How can I reassure you?" Asra softened immediately.

"My dearest Calix... forgive me. I know your adoration well. My apologies for my reaction."

"You're forgiven... but you have to make it up to me later," he cooed with a wink and laced their fingers together so they could walk on.

"Asra, Calix, there you are!" Nadia practically squealed, leaning closer to Asra, "It's time to make the announcement."

"What announcement?" Calix asked but Nadia paid him no mind. She clapped her hands three times to hush the crowd in the ballroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're enjoying your time here at the masquerade but if I may command your attention for but a moment. You all should know renowned Magician Asra for his work in stopping the plague. He has an announcement to make. Asra, the floor is yours." Calix looked even more confused. An announcement? Asra hadn't mentioned an announcement...

"Thank you, Countess," Asra began, shaking out the nerves in his hand. The crowd waited patiently for him to continue. Nearly every person here respected him to some degree.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've never en the best with words and in truth, this announcement is more of a question. Still, I will try to keep it brief. Calix, will you please step forward?" Nadia gave him a gentle push and Asra caught him as he stumbled forward.

"Asra, what is going on?" Calix asked and Asra smiled, turning to face him. He spoke directly to him now but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Calix, you will never know h ow special you are to me. You went from being just an apprentice to so much more than that. I can't imagine a world without you in it. I want nothing more than to walk where you do and show you all of your potential. Calix, I'm in love with you..." Asra had never said those words aloud before and Calix gasped, throwing his hand over his mouth. Asra couldn't contain his smile.

"That being said.." he dropped to one knee and pulled out a small ring box. The ring had a silver band, the blue gem in the middle radiating magical energy.

"Calix, will you marry me?"


End file.
